


《清道夫》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “那就别让她失去任何一个父亲。”





	《清道夫》chapter（3）

“11点方向两个，4点方向一个，另外三个还在狙击范围外。”维京杀手架着狙击枪趴在楼顶，几乎和夜幕融为一体，omega低沉流畅的声线从耳麦中传出，“嚯，这里的酒真不错。”

Thor没有搭腔Loki漫不经心的调笑，他在出任务时就像一件人型兵器，精准冷硬到不会有丝毫的动摇。

就算Loki此刻在他面前脱光衣服，Thor的眼睛也只会盯着即将被他击毙的目标。

他们在短短几个月里根除了16名灭霸手下的高层人员，庞大的组织被捣成了一盘散沙。

顾此失彼的灭霸无暇再追杀Thor，但在黑白两道上都放出了高额的悬赏金，让整座城市里无数双贪婪的眼睛都替他搜寻追杀。

好在Loki精通的旁门左道里包括制作面具，唯一让Thor不满意的地方，就是他必须得剃了自己浓密的胡子。

Loki难得殷勤地亲自操刀，在杀手脆弱的咽喉上来回比划，然后在Thor浑身紧绷时，拉着他的领口亲了上来。

发现自己的omega是个颜控并不是什么值得庆幸的事，从此以后Thor在死亡边缘徘徊时，还得注意别让自己毁容。

Loki今晚的面具是个五官媚丽的omega，他难得没有掩饰自己七个月的孕腹，端着红酒杯如鱼得水地在舞会中游走。

他扮演着为年迈富商守寡的年轻“少妇”，操着一口性感的意大利语接近了那个一直在狙击范围之外的目标。

Thor已经将分散在其他楼层的人员击毙，在耳麦中警告Loki不要轻举妄动，而被蛊惑的alpha已经揽上了Loki丰润却依旧修长的腰。

谁都会对这样一个富有却无依无靠的omega心生怜惜，而浑圆的孕腹则昭示着成熟诱人的风韵。

死期临头的中年男人笑得愈发露骨，Loki冷清地勾了勾唇，捏着他的指尖慢慢往宴会厅外走，而他就这样飘飘然地被引到了一处偏僻的暗角。

omega的袖口划出了一把锋利的锯齿匕首，在转身时出手极快地向男人刺了过去。能被灭霸赏识的人都不是等闲之辈，alpha几乎是同时避退，但那把匕首还是扎穿了他的肩膀。

“婊子！”男人怒吼着扑了上来，而挺着孕腹的Loki灵活到诡异，他弯腰从向自己面门袭来的拳头下钻了过去，鬼魅般出现在了alpha的背后。

Thor听见那边已经打斗起来的动静，心脏重而冷地狂跳了起来，他将狙击设备匆匆藏匿掩盖了踪迹，居然直接从三层高楼跃下滚落地面，向Loki所在的方位狂奔而去。

这混蛋永远都不会听话！

Loki的肩膀生生抗下了一记重拳，用电击枪猛击了alpha的脊背十几下，然后拔出他肩头的匕首斜刺进男人的左胸，咬着牙转动刀柄直到确认搅碎了他的整颗心脏，喷涌而出的鲜血顺着手背粘腻地流进了omega的袖管。

啧，Thor到底是怎么忍住这些的？

omega的肋骨和膝盖也被踹伤了，一瘸一拐地把尸体拖到了闲置的房间里，然后打开窗户固定了攀墙绳索。

固定腰上的束带时花了些时间，Loki低头摸着有些胎动的小腹低柔地说了句什么，然后拉着伸缩扣翻身而下。

落地时omega受伤的膝盖承受不了重量，Loki弓着背避开肚子摔了一跤，龇牙咧嘴地扶着墙站了起来，看见不远处面对面地跑来了一个格外高大的人影。

“别急着骂我，”半边身子都泡在血里的小骗子举起了手投降，显然Thor以为他身受重伤，几乎是扑到了Loki面前，“嘿，这些血不是我的……别紧张，Thor。”

阵脚大乱的维京杀手死死瞪着他的omega，然后长长地呼出了一口气，捏着Loki的后颈抱住了他。

他们流离失所，前途渺茫，不管是谁失去了对方都无法独活。

“我的近身格斗还是你教的，不是么？”Loki轻叹了一声，安抚地拍了拍爱人的脊背，“就像你在保护我一样。喂，和我说说话……你会说英语吧，sir？”

“你要是再敢送死，我会先杀了你。”Thor没有因为Loki试图缓解气氛的玩笑而松动，他掀开了Loki脸上以假乱真的面具，还是这张凉薄的五官最顺眼，“我发誓，你不会想看见我年轻时是什么样子。”

“至少我们离成功更近了一步。”Loki眯着眼摸了摸alpha胡茬泛青的下巴，牵着他的手向大陆酒店走去，“该回巢了，我的野兽。”

我怎会没有耳闻你来自地狱的幽灵传说，只是后悔没能更早带你回家。

他们一路躲闪地回到大陆酒店才算真正结束了这一夜，依旧有其他住客虎视眈眈地盯着他们，但在这里没有人敢动手。

杀手在电梯上升时撩起了Loki的衬衫下摆，omega按住了他的手，低哑地说了句“有监控”，但神色难辨的alpha还是一直向上摸到了Loki受伤的肋骨，果然看见omega拧紧了眉。

Thor心里有事，Loki敏锐的直觉这样告诉自己。但omega没有追问，他低头打开了房门，然后就被alpha推搡进去压在了墙壁上。

Loki心照不宣地迎上了Thor粗暴的吻，解开裤腰用手尽可能快地弄湿自己。Thor把他托起来抱在怀里，啃咬着omega已被标记的腺体让他兴奋得更快。

行动计划，躲避追杀，收集线索，清点弹药武器……自从他们决定反击的那一刻起，就被这些事充斥了每分每秒。

Loki的记忆力和语言天赋很高，他能用最短的时间整合出最完美的档案和计划，而Thor的战无败绩让他无需考虑任何后顾之忧。

他们是最契合的搭档，却也是最忙碌的伴侣，连做爱都要在不影响睡眠的情况下挤出时间匆忙了事。

Loki喘息着抽出湿润的指尖，双腿缠住了alpha的腰。Thor热硬的性器顶进了一半，在omega扭动腰部调整姿势后再尽根没入。

他们大汗淋漓满身污血，眼里却只有彼此最渴求的欲望。

“Tho…嗯！你……”Loki的面颊到耳根都红透了，他们已经默契到无需多言就知道对方想要什么，“你今天不对劲。”

Thor的动作顿了顿，但还是没有说话。alpha挺动腰杆的力度像是要把omega钉进墙里，Loki尖锐地喘息了一声，攀着Thor的肩膀止不住地打颤。

“哪里不对劲？”Thor含着omega的耳垂低喃，Loki的身体每一次都能更适应他，湿软深窄得令他发狂，“你都爽得发抖了。”

“不……嗯！不是这个。”被胎儿撑得越来越浅的生殖腔不断地被Thor顶到，Loki仰起了头呻吟，于是Thor顺着omega的脖颈一路吻到了他愈发饱满的胸脯，“你瞒着我什么……哈啊……”

“我不会瞒着你任何事，Loki。”Thor停了下来，他们气喘吁吁地抵着额头对视，“我只是在想，也许……”

“也许你该离开一段时间，为了快出生的孩子。”

Thor曾经只会杀人，杀人不需要社交，不需要拐弯抹角，他从不做卧底或伪装，像幽灵般在目标反应过来之前结束一切。

但他此刻却不敢想象Loki的反应。omega即将临盆，他却只能将Loki送到遥远的异乡才能保证他的安全，而独自顽抗的自己也许下一秒就会横死街头。

没有过去和未来曾是Thor最适应的生活方式，但现在的他却是觉得无力和悲哀。

Loki瞪大了眼睛看了Thor很久，似乎想等他说出下一句可以扭转局面的话。但Thor没有再开口，Loki也明知等不到。

再过几周，他会变得嗜睡，健忘，行动迟缓，哪怕用再多药剂也无法回到全盛状态。如果情况有变需要剧烈奔逃打斗，结果无非就是Thor为他而死，自己再一尸两命。

“我累了。”omega意料之外地平静，他闭了闭眼睛，Thor感觉到怀里的温热的体温渐渐凉了下来，“这件事明天再谈，我想去洗澡。”

Loki不知道自己在逃避些什么，Thor独自在枪林弹雨中死里逃生了那么多次，就算离了他也不一定会有意外。但Loki就是不安心，是他把Thor带进这个死局，却不能陪着他一起走出去。

Thor靠在床头听浴室内的水声响了起来，上一次是Loki试图逃离他，而这一次是Thor亲手放他离开。

alpha等到指尖的烟燃尽了，起身推开了浴室的门。

omega一动不动地站在淋浴下，白茫茫的热气让Thor只能看见他淋湿的光裸脊背，卷曲的黑发贴着脖颈垂落在锁骨。

“Loki。”Thor叫了他一声，在水雾中朦胧失真，omega抬头看着他，眼眶被热水刺激得通红，虹膜绿得滴翠。

无声的悲恸在两人之间流淌，Loki抱着胳膊慢慢蹲了下去，像他每次熟睡时那样缩成了渺小的壳。

“我们把魔方能源交出去吧，”Loki埋着头呢喃，尾音颤抖，“随便灭霸用它来干什么，我都不想管了。”

“想想是什么让你坚持到现在，Loki。”Thor直接走进了淋浴室，热水打湿了他的衣裤，而alpha半跪在Loki面前让他抬头看着自己，“灭霸因为你而见识到了魔方的潜能，但他的野心比你庞大千万倍——大到足以摧毁一个帝国。”

“你得管，Loki，因为你坏的不够彻底。”以至于连梦里都在后悔，都在痛苦地想要阻止过去的自己。

“这没什么，你还有我。”Thor探过身吻住了爱人，舌尖触碰到了被水流冲散的咸涩，“你走不下去的路，我替你走。” 

Loki恶狠狠地咬着Thor的嘴唇，他曾经坏的心安理得，直到遇见了这个让他愧疚心软的傻子。“你得活下去，”兜头淋下的热水让Loki睁不开眼睛，他抓着Thor的金发气息颤抖地吻他，被alpha从地上抱了起来，“你必须让自己活着，不然、不然......”

不然......我该怎么办？

“我会的。”寡言的alpha短促而坚定地回答了Loki，浑身湿透的Omega不断地从他臂弯里滑落，而Thor将Loki顶在了雾气腾腾的瓷砖墙上，掰开他的臀瓣将一直硬着的性器直接顶了进去。

温水反而让交合处更加钝涩，Loki含着哭腔喘息了一声，充血的软肉紧缩着想要把入侵物挤出体外。alpha用蛮力挺到了最深处，然后一下下抽动了起来，听着Loki被自己弄出支离破碎的呻吟。

“啊嗯.....唔！哈呃......”Thor的动作很重，仿佛存心想让Loki痛快地哭出来。Omega发着抖死死夹住了alpha的腰杆，哽咽着咬住了他的肩膀，Thor停下动作想看看Loki，却被他用力箍住了脖子，“别，别停......”

他要记住这样的痛，因为是他罪有应得。

Thor不忍心再看那双哭红了的眼睛，把Loki背过身压在了墙上。omega哽咽着一抽一抽耸肩，在alpha重新顶进来时缩成了一团。

“屁股翘高点。”Thor把手垫在了omega隆起的孕腹和瓷砖墙间，顶胯时几乎将Loki浑圆的臀肉挤扁。Loki绷着大腿踮了踮脚，却在alpha突然深插时差点跌跤。

他果然不适合留在这儿了。

Thor稳稳地扶住了Loki的手臂，肏弄的动作却依旧粗暴强硬，omega反手抓着alpha的大腿不让他慢下来，痛得发抖也逼着Thor更重地肏自己。

“你这个疯子，无赖。”Thor咬牙切齿地在Loki耳边粗喘，alpha毫不掩饰地强悍信息素让omega的呜咽就没停过，脸上和屁股里都是湿哒哒的，还有这个该死的淋浴，“我说了会活下来，你还在赌什么气？”

Loki死咬着下唇没吭声，他是被捏出淤青都会大呼小叫的家伙，真的疼了反倒闷声不响。omega半勃的性器在冰冷的瓷砖上来回刮蹭，很快就缴械投降。

Thor的动作还是慢了下来，捏着Loki苍白削瘦的下巴吻去了他脸上的水痕，然后低着头像小熊一样抱住了他。

“我们换洗衣服不多，”Loki吸了吸鼻子，抬手抱住了Thor的脊背，“赶紧把身上的脱了去晾干。”  
“嗯。”

“定时联系，别让我以为你死了。”  
“嗯。”

“……嗯，我爱你。”  
这一次Thor没有回答，心脏却跳得像是能要了他的命。

Loki本以为这句话会很难说出口，但他没有时间再拖延。Thor看着他的眼神像顷刻间得到了全世界，这反而让omega开始懊恼自己过去的苛刻和小气。

“我爱你，Thor。”Loki又用古维京语说了一遍，连alpha都不知道他是什么时候学的，“虽然这么说很奇怪……但我的确觉得你是个可爱又固执的混蛋。”

“混蛋和骗子，”Thor的指腹蹭过Loki通红的眼眶，他一定是被这个泪腺发达的omega给传染了，“正好天生一对。”

Loki勾着唇笑了起来，眼睛亮亮地被Thor抱到了床上，一动不动地看着alpha背对着自己剥下粘在身上的湿衣服，上床时身边陷下去一大块。

“你还不休息？”Loki拉过被子把相叠的两人都盖住，蜷起腿时Thor就趁着他还湿软的甬道挤了进来，“嗯……我倒是还能在渡轮上眯一会儿。”

“等你走后就没人抢我被子了，我能睡个痛快。”omega鼓胀的胸脯最近总是又痛又痒，Thor顺着乳晕边舔边咬，另一只手把omega的右胸整个揉到变形。

Loki呻吟着抓住了Thor的金发，alpha毫无规律的抽插时快时慢，弄得他几次快要高潮的时候都被逼得眼泪汪汪，气得在Thor的脖子上咬出一圈清晰的牙印。

“好好记着，Loki，我在你身体里的体温，形状，力度。”Thor难得下流的情话让omega面红耳赤，“我要你一个人自慰的时候，想着的也是我。”

“我只记得一年前床技差得能把人操晕的恐怖分子。”Loki笑起来的声音沙沙的，带着些性感的气泡音。日渐生长的胎儿让omega的生殖腔不堪重负，Thor很久都没有做到过那一步了，他不想看见Loki皱着眉不吭声的样子。

大多人都恨极了这个小骗子巧舌如簧挑拨是非的样子，但唯独Thor却宁愿Loki一辈子都能这样，也好过彻底安静下来，连愤怒和难过都不会再让他知道。

alpha的呼吸渐渐重了下来，他托着omega因为快感而挺动的腰，慢慢地用开始胀大的顶端碾压着生殖腔外的肉壁，刺激着omega吮咬得更紧一些。

Loki最受不了Thor在高潮前看着他的目光，像一片能够吞噬一切的暗海，将所有的冲动和野性都抑制在极尽温柔的缠绵之下。

于是omega抬手勾住了alpha肌理分明的腰窝，将他压进了身体里最深最软的地方。

“Loki……”Thor吻着Loki的嘴角唤他，鼻尖触着omega的面颊，深金色的睫毛轻扫着他高挺的鼻梁，“我的结会弄疼你，别闹……”

“嘘。”Loki翻身趴在了Thor的胸口，隆起的小腹让他扭着腰吞吐性器时不太方便，于是Thor配合着他的节奏向上顶，“我得……啊嗯……好好记住你。”

Loki在alpha逐渐急促的呼吸里慢慢吻他，眉心，眼帘，鼻尖，胡茬……他的黑发垂落在Thor的鬓角，旖旎地在契合深入的律动中晃动。

Thor在omega的生殖腔里成结了，Loki懒懒地靠在他胸口休息，毛茸茸的发心抵着他的下巴，体内柔韧的腔口乖觉温顺地一下下吮吸着alpha的结。

Thor一辈子都会记得这一刻，Loki醺红的耳廓和肩头，掌心下光滑削瘦的脊背，轻微的胎动贴着他的小腹传来，而总是别扭又刁钻的爱人悄悄牵住了他的手，十指相扣。

Loki在说爱他，一点都不比Thor爱他的少。

这足以让杀手撑过往后暗无天日的每一刻。

Loki睡得很浅，朦胧间感觉到Thor在摸着自己的腹部。他的肚子如今实在不算好看，但总是冷峻严肃的维京杀手像个大孩子那样，认真专注地用掌心贴着爱人的孕腹，用古维京语小声地呢喃着什么。

Loki勾了勾唇，决定不去打扰这个温馨的告别。

三个月后。

溃不成军的组织让灭霸恼羞成怒，Thor在6天前除掉了他最后一个追随者，但再次提高的赏金依旧让杀手的同行们对他紧追不舍。

连大陆酒店都挡不住金钱的诱惑，那个送餐的服务员突然从西装外套里拔枪扫射，于是Thor在缠斗时徒手捏碎了他的脖子，然后整理行囊离开了fandral已经形同虚设的庇护。

背水一战。

Loki在索科维亚的安全屋分娩，他说是个女孩儿，Thor盯着手机里那个皱巴巴的小婴儿看了很久，仔细地抹掉了蹭到屏幕上的血迹。

“看来每个漂亮的姑娘背后，都有一个能干翻坦克的老爹。” “是两个。”

Loki总是回复得很快，Thor看着三周前的消息记录勾了勾唇，捂着伤口浑浊嘶哑地咳出了血。现在是凌晨4点，他被两队人马逼进了车站，跳上空列车前腹部中枪。

也许下一站会有更多的敌人等着Thor，维京杀手撕下布条，把枪绑在了已经因为失血过多而不听使唤的手上，靠着椅背闭上了眼睛。

Loki，我可能要食言了。

惨白的灯光在飞驰的车厢里频闪，皮靴叩击地面的声音向Thor靠近。杀手僵硬迟钝地扣住板机，睁开眼时余光刚刚扫到那个高挑削瘦的人影，就完全呆愣住了。

“你忘记上膛了。”Loki穿着黑色的长风衣，坐下时杀手敏锐地听出这omega至少在身上藏了半个武器库。

“是你解决了最后两个追杀我的人？”Thor很久没有说话了，他又蓄起了浓密的胡须，但永远都无法变回遇见Loki之前的自己。

“hela有可靠的人照顾，她有些早产，但不算什么大问题。”Loki默认了，他低头包扎Thor的伤口，每一道掌纹和指甲里都浸满了爱人的鲜血，“也许hela也想让我早点回到你身边。”

“这名字不错。”Thor短促地笑了一声，心脏回暖，连麻木的四肢都渐渐复苏，“我还没见过她，她就已经救了我一命。”

“那就别让她失去任何一个父亲。”

Thor的无名指微微一凉，他低头看着那枚暗银色的戒指，和Loki手上的是一对。

“这是我能买到最坚固的戒指了，”Loki红着耳朵亲了亲Thor的嘴角，千里迢迢赶来这种杀机四伏的地方求婚，也只有他才干得出来，“这条路，我们一起走下去。”

Thor紧紧握住了Loki骨节修长的手，两枚戒指清脆地磕碰在一起。他闭着眼靠在了omega削瘦却宽阔的肩膀上，突然觉得前所未有的心安。

列车行驶的速度开始变慢，下一站的腥风血雨即将来临。Loki牵着重伤的杀手站起来，在车门自动开启时挡在了他的身前。

“我们会赢的，Thor。”

狂风呼啸着席卷轨道，枪响的那一刻，他们无所畏惧。


End file.
